


Mountaineering

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Short & Sweet, had to edit it today tho before posting, i literally just shat this out around 4am last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: “I’m really getting sick of the view; it’s just been Sam’sassfor the past three hours.”(this is so terrible, forgive me, i tried to make it short and sweet)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganndrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/gifts).



> I don't even know when i wanted this to take place, but here we are. )X

“I need a break, we’ve been at this for two hours. It’s more hiking than I’ve done since I was a teen.” You huff, putting your hands on your hips while stopped at the next ledge.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have chowed down on an _entire_ bag of sour worms before we got here.” Nate retorts.

“I was hungry,” you protest, “And besides, I _hate_ trail mix. It’s disgusting.”

“I’m appalled.”

“Shut up, Nate.”

“You guys comin’ or not?” You glance upwards, seeing Samuel waiting for the two of you. The three of you were hot on the trail of Avery’s treasure, and the eldest Drake was eager to get moving again.

“Yeah, hang on. I’m really getting sick of the view; it’s just been Sam’s _ass_ for the past three hours.” You continue your small chat with Nate while scaling ledges taller than yourself. It was hot as hell out, and the temperature seemed to rise every passing minute.

“Why? What’s wrong with my ass?” Sam asks, sounding concerned.

“What – no, nothing is wrong – it’s _perfect_ , god dammit.” You blush.

“Nice.” Nate teases.

Sam chuckles while pulling himself up onto a higher ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love writing for Sam, I gotta work on more Rafe content. I’m going through Uncharted 4 on hard mode. I’ll probably survive, but not after dying 25 times. I think Rafe’s boss battle will break me because I’m terrible at it. Honestly after I beat 4 again I’ll start Uncharted 3 since I wanted to take a small break from the Collection and play whatever, and work on fic.


End file.
